Trapped In The Drive Thru
by MoowitMi324
Summary: Roger and Mimi have one hell of a Saturday night! bad summery, but a funny story! R


A/N: I just herd some songs off the new Weird Al CD and I am in love with Trapped In The Drive-Thru. Here's my version of it with Roger and Mimi. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or Trapped In The Drive-Thru.

_7pm Eastern Standard Time_

It was a boring Saturday evening. Collins had bought a new TV for the loft and Roger was flipping through the channels. Mimi walked in the room and saw how zoned out her husband was.

"Is that Behind The Music with Lynard Skynard?" She asked sitting next to the rocker.

"I don't know." Roger answered as he continued flipping channels. "Its getting late…what do you wanna do for dinner?"

"I had a big lunch with Angel today. So, I'm not hungry."

"I'm not hungry either, but I could sill eat."

"Fat ass." Mimi teased.

They laughed and Mimi got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked as she looked through the cabinets.

"I don't know. Whatever you want." Roger said turning off the TV. "What's left in the fridge?"

"There's tuna." Mimi said.

The dancer opened the refrigerator.

"Oh, shit."

"I forgot Mark threw it out yesterday." Roger said to himself.

"Where's the chili?" Mimi asked.

"Maureen came by the other day and ate it."

"I'm going to kill her."

"I tried." Roger said in a serious tone.

Mimi looked at him for a moment.

"I'm joking."

"I hope you are." Mimi said giggling.

Roger walked over to the metal table and sat on it.

"We could get something delivered." He suggested.

"Why would I eat liver? I don't even like liver!" Mimi snapped.

"No, I said 'delivered' ." Roger said defending himself.

"I heard you say liver!"

"I know what I said!" Roger said hopping of the table.

"Whatever, I just don't want liver." Mimi said throwing her arms in the air.

Before Roger could say anything the phone rang.

_Sppeeeaakkk: Hey guys, its Mark. I wont be home till later and I was wondering if you could tell me the score for the Cubs game?_

Roger walked towards the phone.

"Don't you answer it." Mimi said firmly.

"Ok." Roger said nervously.

"Can we go out to dinner?" Mimi asked.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine." Roger said grabbing his car keys.

When the couple got to the car they sat there in silence.

"Where do you want to get something to eat?" Roger asked.

"Burrito King?" Mimi suggested.

"No, it gives me gas."

"Ew."

"I know." Roger sighed.

"Lets go to McDonald's."

"Sounds good to me."

Roger started the car and they drove off. They sat at the Drive-Thu silently. Cars were in front of them and in the back of them. The car in front had extremely bright lights on. Roger beeped his horn.

"What are you trying to do? Blind us?" Roger screamed.

"Fuck you!"

"Turn your lights down!"

"Don't make me get out of this car and kick your ass." The driver screamed.

"Do it." Roger dared.

The car door swung open and Maureen came out. Joanne came out of the passengers side.

"Roger?"

"Maureen?"

"Mimi?"

"Joanne?"

"Damn, I thought I was going to kick someone's ass." Maureen said disappointingly

"No, you weren't." Joanne said rolling her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mimi asked.

"I got hungry."

"No, we came here so she could flirt with the 16 year old cashier Eugene." Joanne explained.

"That's not true." Maureen whined.

"Whatever." They all said.

People began beeping their car horns.

"I guess we better go." Maureen said running to the car.

The four friends waved goodbye. Five minutes later Mimi and Roger finaly got to order.

"Can I take your order?" The woman in the speaker box asked.

"Yeah, I'll take two hamburgers with onions and cheese."

"I've changed my mind, baby." Mimi said quickly.

"What?"

"I want a chicken sandwich."

"You always get a hamburger." Roger said rolling his eyes.

"I don't have a taste for that." Mimi shrugged.

"Lord, please stop me from strangling her." Roger said below a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…..ok, I'll take one cheeseburger, a chicken sandwich, and a medium root beer."

"You sound familiar." The girl said. "Is this Paul?"

"Who the fuck is Paul?" Roger and Mimi asked.

"He's a guy that I cheat off of in Math class." The girl explained.

"I know a guy named Paul, but I'm not him." Roger said.

"Can you just read us back our order?" Mimi asked impatiently.

"Ok, that's one cheeseburger, one chicken sandwich, and a large root beer."

"STOP! I ordered a medium." Roger said.

"We're having a special. You can get a large with no charge and get free refills."

"Why would I get free refills? I'm in the Drive-Thru." Mimi said annoyed.

"I cant wait to go home." Roger said miserably.

When they got to the window a girl with braces and pigtails was waiting on them.

"That will be $5.69."

Roger reached in his pocket.

"Dammit."

"What?"

"I forgot my wallet."

"It was empty anyway." Mimi said.

"I had ten dollars in it."

"I took it out of your wallet on Wednesday." Mimi said digging in her purse. "Here you go, baby."

Roger rolled his eyes and snatched the money out of his wife's hand. The girl took the money and disappeared to get their food.

"Have a great day." The girl said dryly as she handed Roger the food.

When they drove off Mimi began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Roger asked.

"They forgot your onions."

A/N: Please REVIEW! NO FLAMERS


End file.
